A House Divided
"A House Divided" is the eighth episode of The Messengers. The episode aired on June 5, 2015. Summary GIFTS ARE NOT WITHOUT CONSEQUENCE — The Messengers struggle to stay together and on mission when an unforeseen setback causes them to question whether being an Angel is causing them more harm than good. In the process of pursuing their own desires, the Messengers discover that destiny has a strange way of bringing them back together. Diogo Morgado, Shantel VanSanten, Craig Frank, JD Pardo, Sofia Black D’Elia, Jon Fletcher, Anna Diop and Joel Courtney also star. Paul Kaufman directed the episode written by Harrison Weinfeld and Daniel Zucker (#108). Original airdate 6/5/2015. Plot The gang is crashed out with pizza and empty beer bottles all over the house. They wake and Vera says the morning after hurts. Joshua tells Vera to read something. It’s a note from Rose who says she’s gone to Seattle to find her fiance Jacob. She says they did well stopping the apocalypse and saving billions of lives and they have her love. Erin wonders if they can all just go back to their lives now. Koa says maybe she can be an American citizen and they wonder if they can all get a fresh start. Eric asks if they’re safe from the devil now but Joshua says he’s been on earth a long time and won’t go anywhere. They are washed over by a wave and realize the second seal was broken even though they stopped Leland. They find out that Leland was bailed out and carried out the carnage. More than 200 people died. Peter says it seems like the apocalypse is a done deal. Vera says they have to fight and they tell her that Rose left them and went on to live her life. Vera begs them to have faith but Joshua says they can’t rewrite Revelations. Erin says she thinks they should go. She and Raul head out. Peter asks Koa for a ride and they leave too. Joshua is drinking and taking drugs. He thinks about his childhood then wakes with a gasp as the doorbell rings. It’s Vera. She says he looks like crap and he says judge not. She says everyone has split up when they should stick together. He says he’s done. She says Rose is coming back because she felt the seal break. Vera asks if he’s had another vision. Joshua says no and thank God. He says you can’t change prophecy. He says if she wants truth, turn on the news. She says he can’t ignore that the world is two seal from annihilation. She slaps pills out of his hands. He says she doesn’t give a damn about the world and just wants Michael back when she hasn’t even told his father that he exists. She calls him a junkie and walks out. He snorts some drugs and then the doorbell rings again. He curses thinking it’s her again. It’s an attorney from the church who asks to come inside. Joshua says no. The guy says the church needs a leader and it’s his chance to take back the pulpit. The guy offers him seven figures. Erin and Raul discuss heading to Alaska with Amy to start over. He says when the apocalypse does go down, it will take a while to reach them and they can enjoy the view for awhile. She tells him to get Nadia but Amy says she’s outside with some lady. Raul says he asked her mom to come and says she belongs in Tulsa with her. Nadia rages and says she can take care of herself. Gabby tells him he handled this terribly. Nadia logs onto a GED test prep site then slams her laptop shut. She thinks about her quinceanera and asking her mother if she’s getting the computer she wants. Gabby says at her age, she wanted high heels. Her mom hugs her and says to wait and see. Nadia goes looking in the closet and finds a package but when she moves it, a strip of photobooth pictures falls down. It’s Raul and Gabby with a note saying he loves her. Her dad comes in and finds the photos in her hand. Later, at her party. The band plays and guests have fun. Her dad Cesar is stinking drunk and rages at Gabby that he knows she slept with his brother. He tells her to get out and never come back. Gabby left in tears. Now, Nadia sits with tears in her eyes. The lawyer offers Joshua the keys to the kingdom and says he saw his broadcasts about his visions. He says he believed him and lots of others do too and want him back. He promises Joshua it will be his church and his message. He tells Joshua to come with him. Koa and Peter drive and he says he can’t believe he’s going to meet his birth mother. He says all the messengers were selfish and says he wants a real family. They pull up at a place and he says it’s the last known residence of Anne Moore. It’s a decrepit abandoned asylum. They go inside. It’s a mess and looks like it’s been empty for a long time. A guard shows up and Peter says he’s looking for a woman. The guy says no one has been there for 13 years. Peter begs him to listen and says her name is Anne Moore. The guy stops and asks if he’s Annie’s boy. Nadia sits brooding and Raul says he was thinking of her best interests when he called Gabby. She says he just wants to pick up again with her now that her dad is gone. He says he knew Nadia would never call her mother. Nadia says she destroyed her life. Raul says Gabby loved Nadia far more than she loved him. He admits they had an affair and says they were in love but says after Nadia came along, Gabby ended it and stood by her and Cesar. Raul says she is the most important thing to Gabby. Nadia stalks out. At the church, Joshua gets ready for his first return sermon and the lawyer says they’re expecting a record-breaking crowd. Joshua isn’t sure since his father tried to ruin him. The guy says not to think about that, but to think about all he’s getting. Joshua says he thought his dad would be there forever looking over his shoulder. He sees his dad’s photo being taken down. He tells him to step out on the stage and share his vision. Vera is in a bar drinking with Michael’s father Leo. She shows him a photo of Michael as a baby and says it’s their baby. She says she was going to tell him but then he sees the birth certificate and sees it says father unknown. She tells him their son is gone. The old guy from the asylum says the state pays him now to keep out drifters. He says Peter’s mom got pregnant at 16 and says her family was very religious. They sent her there because she tried to kill herself after they made her life hell. He says the BF wasn’t allowed in and didn’t even know she was pregnant. He says she looked forward to having Peter as time went by. He says she was excited about him then the baby came. He asks if he was born there. Leo rants and she says if he had been honest with her about his illness, she would have told him but then admits she was wrong. He wants to know everything. She says they were at the airport and she looked away for a second and he was gone. She says every trace vanished. She says the security footage showed that the one camera that could see it was out for repair that day. She shows him the map of the terminal and where it went down. Vera says she checked every possible theory he’s thinking of now. She says she has a file showing every one of those theories are wrong. Joshua takes to the stage to a cheering crowd. He asks if they feel God’s presence. He says God is sending a message to all of them right now. He asks if they hear it and they all cheer. He says he hears it because he’s a messenger. They cheer some more. The lawyer yells from the stage to tell them the vision. Joshua thinks about Vera calling him a junkie and asking if he’s going to go back to the church and lie for a living. Joshua says they won’t find God there. He says God doesn’t sell tshirts there. The lawyer rants and Joshua says he can’t live a lie. The guy says to think about what he’s throwing away and Joshua says he has to follow the real path. He gets a vision. It’s the two kids again. The lawyer asks if he just had a vision and demands to know what it is. The caretaker tells Peter that they only let his mother hold him once. He says the doctors took him from her because they said Annie was unfit because of her prior suicide attempt. Peter asks what happened to his mother. The guy says she became severely depressed, almost catatonic. He says she realized she would never get him back and then he found her out there by the flowers she loved. We see a flashback to him staring up at her legs – she had hung herself. Peter asks then about his father – he says his name isn’t on the birth record and asks if he knows who it was. The guy asks if he’s sure he wants to know. Peter says he has to. Raul tries to get Erin to calm down. She says he and Gabby need to work out their issues but she can’t wait. He says he just has to make sure Nadia is okay then they can go. Erin says she can’t let people make any more decisions for her. She says she and Amy are moving on now. She walks out. He follows. Raul says he’s coming with her. Then Gabby comes up and says Nadia is gone and she can’t find her. Gabby says he has to help and it’s family. Erin says to go find Nadia and he asks what about them. Erin says they’ll always have the apocalypse. Gabby calls to him again. He touches Erin’s shoulder then goes. Amy is coloring when Erin grabs her coloring page and says they have to go now. She grans her backpack and pulls her up. Vera watches a commercial about the Plowman Family – a group of farmers. Vera tells Leo she knows how he feels and says she wakes up with a new clue but then it leads her nowhere. Leo says kids don’t finish and they just have to figure out who took him. She says she’s sorry and takes his hand. Leo says he’s sorry too and says he can’t imagine what she’s been through the last seven years. He says he’s there for her from now on but Vera says she just wanted him to know the truth. Leo says this is their son and he has to be part of the search. At a soccer game, Michael plays but his name is Brian. He scores a goal. He runs over to hug his mom and asks if he can play laser tag with friends afterward. The devil is there and says she’s a natural mom for someone who’s faking it. She says to leave them alone and he says he made that child disappear once and he can do it again. She says he told them they could have until tonight to get it done and begs him not to take her son. Koa pulls Peter up outside the house of what must be his father. He sees a guy playing basketball with a young kid. Koa says she knows it’s scary but he deserves a better life. The guy sees them parked there. He goes back to playing ball with his kid and Peter says to drive on and says please go. Koa drives them on. She says she would give anything to see her dad again and says he shouldn’t give up this chance. He reminds her he’s a fugitive and says that family is happy and safe. Peter says if he walked into their lives, he would bring all his problems to them and can’t do that to them. He says he learned a lot about himself today including where he belongs. He says the messengers may not be perfect, but they’re the family they have now and they shouldn’t leave them behind. Raul and Gabby drive around looking for Nadia but can’t find her. Raul says he’s sure she’s okay. Gabby says they never saw him again and he says he’s been undercover for the last five years working for El Jefe. He says he did that so Cesar could go free. She says she wanted him around more than anyone and says he’s Nadia’s father. She says he must have suspected. He asks what he’s supposed to do now. She says that’s up to him. His phone chirps and he says he knows where Nadia is. At Brian’s house (aka Michael), his dad comes home and he says they won their soccer game. He tells him to go get leaned up and then the mother asks Jeff, the lawyer, if the preacher told him about the visions. He says he was this close. Jeff tells her they have to run and says to get him into the car but it’s too late. The devil is there at the doorstep. Jeff tells him he can’t take him. Kay tells him to leave. The man says no and says his real mother would love to have him back and asks if he thought about how she felt since they took him. The man says he found them crying in the airport after their fourth failed fertility treatment. The man says he can let it slide if they take care of one other thing. Nadia is at the grocery store at work. She says she started working there today and says she’s going to take her GED then go to college to study computer science. She tells her mother she’s not going to Tulsa. Gabby offers to move there but Nadia says she won’t live with her. Gabby says she just wants to get to know her again. Raul says Nadia is old enough to make her own choices. Nadia says she can talk to her on break and maybe they can get a coffee. She asks Raul to join but he says to have fun without them. They go. Koa and Peter are at the deli and Koa orders sandwiches but then sees that Peter walked away. Joshua is there buying Pepto Bismol. The prophet of God (the older lady) is there and says she once had his gift and says it happens once a generation. She says she was a little girl and was frightened by her visions and says together they succeeded and says they have to stop their horsemen. She says he’s the only thing that can stand in their way. Amy tells Erin she has to go to the bathroom. They stop. Koa finds Peter staring at the flowers that the caretaker says were her mom’s favorites. Raul runs into them. Then Joshua runs into Vera in the produce aisle then all of them spot each other. Erin and Amy come around the corner. Joshua drops his basket and they all come together. He says he saw the two Plowman kids in his vision and Vera says she saw them twice today too. Raul says they’re all there. Joshua says they can save or abandon humanity and says there were others that faced this doubt and danger but stuck together. Joshua says if they embrace what was intended, he knows they can succeed. Amy says together again just like her drawing and shows them. Vera looks at it then asks who the boy is. She says it’s her friend Michael who likes soccer. Vera is stunned. The man comes to see Secretary Richards and finds Leland there. She tells the man that Leland broke his seal so now they work together. They tell the man it looks to them like he sent a fool to find the preacher’s next vision. Richards says he should be eliminating the Messengers. He says they need them to find the next horseman. He says once the seals are broken, they’ll rule the rubble together. Richards says she and Leland have been talking. She says his way hasn’t really panned out in the past. Leland says six times he’s failed. Richards says this time they’re doing things differently. Leland says he’s obsolete. He says they don’t need him. The man is furious. He asks how they dare think they can cross him. He says he’s their God and he gets red eyed and sprouts his red wings. They’re a little intimidated. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Shantel VanSanten as Vera Buckley * Diogo Morgado as The Man * JD Pardo as Raul Garcia * Jon Fletcher as Joshua Silburn Jr. * Joel Courtney as Peter Moore * Sofia Black-D'Elia as Erin Calder * Anna Diop as Rose Arvale * Craig Frank as Alan Harris (credit only) Supporting Cast * Madison Dellamea as Amy Calder * Brittany O'Grady as Nadia Garcia * Lauren Bowles as Cindy Richards * Sam Littlefield as Leland Schiller * Riley Smith as Mark Plowman * Jamie Bamber as Vincent Plowman * Zeb Sanders as Michael Buckley * Justin Bruening as Leo Travers * Jason Dohring as Jeff Fairburn * Elizabeth Bogush as Kay Fairburn * Loren Escandon as Gabriela * Bernardo P. Saracino as Cesar Garcia * Jodi Lynn Thomas as Anne Moore Crew Media Images 108stills_0001.jpg 108stills_0002.jpg 108stills_0003.jpg 108stills_0004.jpg 108stills_0005.jpg Videos The Messengers A House Divided Trailer The CW The Messengers A House Divided Clip The CW Trivia References Other Episodes Category:Episode